


We Could Be All

by BookwormKate



Category: The Brokenwood Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, OTP Feels, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormKate/pseuds/BookwormKate
Summary: Take place directly after S06E03 - "Dead Men Don't Shoot Ducks"*Spoilers for episode*After a very difficult day, the detectives debrief over dinner and find comfort in each other.
Relationships: Mike Shepherd/Kristin Sims
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Mike - evening

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place directly after S06E03 - "Dead Men Don't Shoot Ducks"  
> The title "We Could Be All" is a from a song by Fables used at the end of the episode
> 
> I'm quite new to the fandom, but have really enjoyed the series so far, as well as reading the other fanfic on here.

It had been one hell of a day. Detective Senior Sergeant Mike Shepherd stood in the piping hot shower, letting the water stream over him, in an attempt to wash away the cold in the pit of his stomach. He’d had plenty of weapons aimed at him before…been shot at, nearly run over, hit with a golf club, fallen into pits…all in a day’s work really, but today felt somehow different.

Jenny Lyons had held him hostage and very nearly shot him with her shotgun. She’d had a look in her eye that he somehow couldn’t shake. His number two, Detective Kristin Sims had been there on the other end, handling the situation like the complete and competent professional she was. Detective Constable Sam Breen was there too, with their boss Area Commander Simon Hughes on the phone guiding the hostage negotiations. He was grateful everyone had gotten out of the situation unscathed.

Jenny had aimed at Sims, too, and he’d had to order her out. It was like when she’d been taken at gunpoint by Rory Parkes six years ago, and it brought the same crushing sense of paralysis. There wasn’t anything one could do. He had felt incredibly protective and blamed himself for getting them into this situation, too. He should have known better – he was the senior officer. 

The way her voice had sounded so strained on the phone, it was all he could do to keep calm and stick to protocol. When he walked out of the house and saw her and Hughes coming towards him, he had had the ridiculous thought pop into his head of how strong and impressive she looked in her green shirt with the flak vest over it. He put it down to shock. He was covered in dust and plaster from the ceiling and felt anything but strong.

“Glad to have that over with,” Sims had said, attempting to lighten the mood. “Fancy a beer?”

They’d all had one at the station as soon as they finished debriefing. Hughes bid them goodnight and headed back to the city, and Sam asked if they should move their party to the Brokenwood Arms or the Frog and Cheetah. Mike declined. He’d had enough for one day. 

In fact, it was often hard for him to go out socialising in normal circumstances. It was such a social job, this … meeting with members of the public throughout the day, investigating crimes, interviewing witnesses … though his ex-wives claimed he was married to the job, he often thought that he just liked peace and quiet once he was away from work. He certainly preferred being in Brokenwood than in the city. Here, he could sit on his porch and watch his grapes grow, drink wine alone or with friends when he wanted company. True, he’d been lonely at times, but it came with the territory. Some days he alternatively wanted to be alone and wanted company … it was maddening.

After the shower, which had helped a bit in terms of melting the icy feeling in his guts, he pulled on a soft cotton shirt, buttoning it up only halfway as it was still warm out, and some easy jeans. He sat on his porch looking out at the setting sun, enjoying the warm wood on his bare feet. A bottle of Pinot Noir was airing, and he tried to compartmentalise this latest case in his mind in order to hopefully be rid of it sooner.

Mike’s phone buzzed and he glanced at it, half dreading some other case would be developing already. He saw Kristin’s name and quickly read the message, only to relax.

_Have you eaten? Picking up some fish and chips if you fancied some. -K_

He typed back. _Sounds good. I’ll have my usual._

She arrived in a quarter of an hour, also having showered and changed. He’d gone inside to get another wine glass as well as some plates when he heard her car. When she stepped through his sliding patio door she stood for a moment and stared at him. She wore jeans with an oversized sweatshirt, her hair down around her face.

Mike swallowed hard and smiled. “Hi.”


	2. Kristin - evening

She’d known it perhaps had been a bit presumptuous to text him about a meal, but she’d seen his distracted look when he’d left and thought he would probably forget about food. Besides, she didn’t fancy going down to the pub … she felt shaken and slightly vulnerable, and half wanted the lively company and half wanted to be alone. Having a take-away with Mike seemed like a happy medium – _if_ he was up for it.

She had not been prepared for his relaxed look … his open shirt revealing soft curly hair on his chest or his bare feet. For some reason the thought of the last time she had seen his feet was when he had broken his leg came to mind, and she shook her head slightly, wondering why she had thought of that. The chest hair peeking out had for some reason given her pause, and it wasn’t until Mike’s smile broadened that she realised she was staring.

“Um…hi.” Kristin smiled back. “I hope you’re hungry…” She lifted the bag and the strong smell of fish and chips wafted around them.

He nodded and said, “I am actually. Nice of you to think of this.” He lifted the wine glass in a questioning way.

Kristin nodded. “Yes, please.”

They sat down outside on his patio and ate quickly and quietly, being easy company and not needing to talk. When they finished and had leaned back, Mike sighed.

“Penny for them?”

He smiled. “Well, just thinking about today, that’s all.”

She nodded. It had been a difficult day to say the least. Having to take control of the situation like that really tested her. On the one hand, she trusted Mike and knew he would be able to handle himself, but equally Jenny Lyons had shot two people already and was unpredictable. There was always an element of training that kicked in, but she was left feeling quite shaken. 

“That was a good bit of work today.” He looked over at her, catching her eye, and she felt her insides contract unpleasantly. “Thank you.”

She nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind an ear. “I wasn’t sure which way it was going to go at one point. Nearly panicked when we heard the gunshot.” She shivered.

Mike nodded grimly. “Yes…” 

He sipped his wine quietly for a moment. “Do you want to go in…if you’re cold?”

“Um, yes…I don’t know if I’m cold or just a bit shaken still really.”

They stood and gathered their glasses and plates. He put a hand on her back and said, “It might take some time…I feel a bit shaken up, too.”

She knew that she let her gaze linger too long and that maybe it was revealing too much, but he might have died today so she told herself she didn’t care. Things had felt so differently lately anyway…not that long ago Mike had invited her to come along as his ‘plus one’ to his ex-wife’s wedding. She had teased him that while the invite said “and partner” it hadn’t meant _work_ partner. 

It was then that she began to wonder if he saw her as more than a work partner, or if that there was more to their friendship. Maybe they were just such easy company that it worked both in- and outside of the job. _I called him a bit of a romantic_ , she remembered. 

Inside, Mike rinsed the plates and put them to soak, then joined her on the sofa.

“I know it sounds textbook, and you know more about psychology than me, but it will be alright again. These cases leave us feeling so much sometimes, but we learn how to handle it, or we can have help handling it. Feel like you want to talk to our shrink?”

She shrugged, feeling cold still. “I don’t know. Maybe. I like talking to you right now … if that’s ok with you?”

Mike nodded, smiling gently at her. “You know it is.”

He topped up their wine glasses, watching her face. “It’s going to be ok, Kristin.”

She looked up at her name, cheeks suddenly flaming from emotion.


	3. Mike - after dinner

Mike nearly dropped the bottle of wine. 

_Christ_. 

He’d felt her look go straight through him, and he wondered if he was feeling tipsy. Kristin had always been a thorough police officer – very ‘by the book’ and determined. She was also very intelligent and logical, so it surprised him to see this other, more emotional, side of her. Much more vulnerable and sensitive. It made his heart skip a slight beat, and he reminded himself to take it easy on the next glass.

“Mike?”

He glanced at her again, noticing that she had downed half of the newly filled glass.

“Yes?”

He saw her breathe in sharply. A look came into her eyes, and, suddenly, he _knew_. 

He’d been with enough women…married to enough…to understand what she wanted to voice. He knew he was older than her, which maybe gave him some kind of advantage in reading the situation like it was and accepting it. Age was just a number anyway, and whatever hesitations he might have had in that regard were put aside. He recognised it might not be a good idea, but he waited for her to say what she wanted to say. She might want just comfort or maybe she was not sure, so it was up to her. 

_I just want to be there for her._

“Um…yeah, maybe I should…” she shook her head, more at herself than him.

“Kristin.”

Her eyes snapped back to him.

“It’s all going to be ok.” He smiled at her, hoping she would understand that he actually believed it would be.

“It’s just I … well …” she suddenly laughed at herself and drew her hand across her face.

When she looked up again, Mike was closer to her. He removed the wine glass from her hand. He opened his arms to her, and she fell gratefully into them, a sob catching at her throat.

“It’s all going to be ok,” Mike repeated softly, his mouth close to her ear. He rubbed her back and hugged her. Her sobs increased and he felt his eyes tear up. He experienced the same intensity of the situation, and he wished it was an easier job sometimes. 

“I…I’m…sorry,” she breathed between sobs.

“Don’t be sorry. You’ve been incredibly brave today. I wouldn’t be here without you.”

She pulled away and ran a sleeve of her sweatshirt across her face. “That’s why…” she sniffed. Taking a deep breath, she continued. “That’s why I think I feel so bloody awful. You could have _died_.” 

Her face crumpled again. “I was so frightened.”

Mike put a hand on her shoulder. “I know. I know…it was awful, but you did so well. I was so grateful you were on the other end. You did exactly what you should do.”

She came into his arms again, her head under his chin. “Thanks.”

He hugged her tightly. “I’m so proud of you.”

Mike heard her begin to cry again, and he just held her. He might have had a little cry himself. He kissed the top of her head and continued to rub her back.

She sniffed heavily and sat back. Mike smiled at her again softly. “Alright?”

She nodded, smiling weakly back. She plucked at the soaked bit of his shirt. “Sorry…”

He touched her shoulder again. “Don’t mention it.”

Kristin looked up at him. Suddenly, she leaned forward, her lips finding his. She kissed him softly. 

“Thanks,” she whispered.

He looked at her, their heads slightly to either side from the kiss. One corner of his mouth crooked upwards in a half smile. 

“May I do that again?”

She answered by kissing him again, and Mike felt the cold that had been in his gut all afternoon slip away. His blood rushed and he forgot to breathe.

“I just want to be close,” she said quietly, breaking away from the kiss. “Do you mind?”

He smiled and traced a finger along her cheek. “I don’t mind.” 

They were both adults, and while they were close colleagues and any intimacy could jeopardise that working relationship, Mike also realised that, for now, this was just about tonight. They had worked closely for six years...they saw each other socially a lot, like going to outdoor theatre plays, or recently, his ex-wife’s wedding… He didn’t want to take advantage though, and he conveyed all this to Kristin. 

She nodded and thought about what he’d said. He smiled at her serious contemplation. 

Finally, she inched closer again and whispered, “I want to…”

Mike found her lips again, relieved. He wanted to, too.

The kiss intensified and her tongue explored his bottom lip. It was all he could do to control himself. He tried to focus on his hands rather than his growing desire, and he slipped them under her sweatshirt, relishing in the warm touch of her skin. 

He felt her hands in his hair. With one swift movement, he pulled her into his lap, and she straddled him. Her hands were at his chest, one hand slipping inside his shirt, the other fumbling with the buttons.

Mike came up for air, panting slightly. She opened his shirt, her hands tracing the expanse of his chest.

He tugged at her sweatshirt. “Can this come off?”

Kristin nodded and pulled it over her head. She immediately removed her bra too, for which Mike felt a moment's gratefulness. Four ex-wives or not, bra clasps still managed to foil him…

He buried his face in her chest, pulling her closer to him. He hugged her again, enjoying the feel of her against him. Her hands were on either side of his head, guiding him to her breasts.

He nearly gasped at the delightfulness of them, and immediately began to kiss them. He wanted to worship her like this. She was gorgeous. His tongue flicked across the tender areas of her breasts, and she ground her hips into him, conveying an urgency that made his blood rush again.

Mike reminded himself to go slowly, however. Since they weren’t teenagers, he felt no need for them to continue this on his less than comfortable sofa.

“Want to make ourselves more comfortable?” he asked, nodding towards the depths of his house.

She nodded and he helped her stand.

“Go on through, I’ll just lock up. Feel free to make yourself at home.”

She smiled shyly, pulling his shirt off as he stood. Now they were both shirtless.

“See you in a minute.”

He smiled, feeling slightly unsteady and red in his cheeks. 

Watching her walk away was a delightful anticipation.

Mike locked the patio door, pulled the curtains and turned off the lights as he made his way to his room. He wanted to give her time to freshen up if she wanted to, and also give her space if she suddenly reconsidered.

When he came into the room she was wearing nothing but his shirt, and he felt his breath leave him.

She met him halfway and began pulling at his trousers. He stepped out of them quickly and led her over to his bed, which he thankfully had made that morning. They sat down on the edge of the bed and kissed again. 

She leaned back and motioned for him to follow. He was quickly beside her, letting his hands make a memory of her shape, closing his eyes when he found her warmth. She gasped somewhere above him, and he returned to kissing her, hoping to reassure her and to remind himself again not to go too quickly.

They lay facing each other and suddenly her hands were wandering, too. He groaned with pleasure and gripped her hip, all thought leaving his head. Together they pulled his shorts off and she lay up against him, teasing his lips with her tongue.

“I don’t… know,” he gasped between kisses, “if I have any…”

“I do, so don’t worry,” she replied. “Trust me?”

He huffed a small laugh. “Always.”

They explored one another, delighting in this new way of knowing each other. Eventually, she pulled him closer, and he realised she was guiding him. He lost all clear thought when he entered her, feeling how wet and welcoming she was.

He breathed her name, and they both sighed as she guided him all the way in. She threw her leg over his, opening herself to him. 

They paused, suspended, revealing in the feeling. He felt completely relaxed and at _home_ , which was a strange feeling after so long. It felt good. _She_ felt good, and it was without thought that they began to move together. He didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. It was almost like a relief that he hadn't been aware he needed.

She moved on top of him and he stopped thinking.


	4. Kristin - night

Kristin hadn’t come to his house with this intention in mind…it sort of presented itself. She hadn’t even consciously formed the thought that she would make a move. It just happened. 

She was grateful that it had. 

He was being so kind to her, and when he had opened his arms, she gave in to the emotions of it all. She was tired of being brave, and she just wanted to be looked after for a change. 

Living on her own was fine – it worked for her and the job. She couldn’t imagine trying to have a partner or kids in addition to the demands of her work. But sometimes, when it had been a particularly trying day, a warm hug or a cuddle wouldn’t go amiss. 

She’d tried having boyfriends, but she never really felt completely invested. Kahu was the last guy who had made her feel like a schoolgirl again, all butterflies and energy, but it wasn’t really what she wanted. Though, she had to admit to herself that she wasn’t entirely sure what she wanted. 

Mike was certainly no Kahu – he was older, had a different body type, different music tastes, with the additional complication of being her boss. But, maybe that was what was also thrilling about the possibility. 

In fact, Kristin decided, Mike was probably the one man besides Sam who knew her best. And unlike Sam, Mike was incredibly perceptive. 

His nearness on the sofa began to entice her as he comforted her, and it was more a natural reaction than a premeditated one when she kissed him. He smelled good, he felt good, and before she had even recognised his openness to the idea, she was involving herself. It was probably a bad idea, but after today, did it matter? 

The care he took with her, and his patience was intoxicating. She nearly wanted him to go faster…he clearly knew what he was doing and that in itself thrilled her. She had been with guys she had only met an hour before, or with those she had dated briefly – there was sometimes an element of awkwardness about those encounters. 

While she felt shy, especially when she had walked across his living room without a shirt, it was different because she _knew_ Mike. This was merely another element. 

She enjoyed feeling the strong expanse of his chest, the warmth of his hands all over her, and the powerful way it felt when he was inside her. It was new and exciting. They giggled together when they bumped heads and breathed each other in when they moved together. She liked the way he let her lead or how he held her hips, helping her to move above him. 

It clicked for her when she crested the heights of pleasure, not once, but three times during their love making that he was putting _her_ first. Most of her previous experiences had raced towards the finish line, very rarely taking her with them. 

This was new. She held him when he finished, stroking his chest as he crumpled against her. His face in that moment was incredibly dear to her, and she felt a sense of protectiveness come over her. 

“Darling man,” she whispered, stroking the nearest bit of his skin. 

He nuzzled into her neck, pulling her close, warm and safe in his embrace. “You’re wonderful, Kristin,” he murmured. 

She heard him fall asleep, and she smiled. 

***

The red numbers on his bedside radio alarm clock showed four in the morning. Kristin slipped out of bed to find a glass of water. Her tongue felt thick in her mouth, and there was a small throb beginning in the middle of her forehead. She brought the glass back into the bedroom from the kitchen and watched Mike sleep as she drank. She felt a tremble go through her and a small wave of desire fluttered through her middle. 

As she continued to drink, Kristin realised their pathologist, Gina, would be very miffed if she knew about this. Gina had an enormous crush on Mike and disliked her for being potential competition. Grinning, Kristin acknowledged her unintended sweet victory. 

He woke when she lay down again. 

“Alright?” he mumbled, half asleep 

“Yes…just got a drink. You want some?” 

“Mmm.” 

She carefully handed him the glass and took it back when he drained it. 

When she lay back again, he pulled her to him. She traced the line of his shoulders and quite soon she heard his breathing change. He rolled over her, propped up on one elbow. He kissed her deeply and her back arched involuntarily. She felt him against her and shifted slightly to encourage him. 

“Please…” she murmured. 

This time it was less sensuous and more carnal. He left her breathless and satiated, surprising them both. 

Afterwards, he chuckled. “You know, it’s been a while…I didn’t think I’d…well, you know…again so quickly…” 

She smiled. “Lucky for me…” 

He grinned at her. 

They chatted softly for a bit, and eventually heard the birds begin to sing. 

Kristin sighed, not wanting it to be morning yet. “Don’t suppose we can chuck a sickie…?” 

Mike laughed. “Bit suspicious if we both do?” He paused. “You certainly can…I think I’ll go in for a bit just to see all is well and then come home early…” 

She nodded. 

“You can wait for me here…if you wanted to.” He smiled. “No pressure.” 

She snuggled into his arm and yawned. “Sounds good…” 

They were fast asleep in minutes. 

When the radio alarm clock came on at seven in the morning, neither reacted at first. The song began softly. Kristin woke as the music became slightly louder at the chorus. She blinked as she listened, suspended in half sleep. 

_We could be all, we could be nothing._  
_I will wait for, you to say we should just leave it all behind._  
_We’re all out of our minds._

She smiled contentedly and closed her eyes.


End file.
